


Unmade

by ruinedsalad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Canonical Character Death, Daddy Fenrir, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Fenrir, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Inappropriate Use of Charms, Incorrect Breathplay technique, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Games, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Pet Names, Physical Restraint, Post-First War with Voldemort, Power Play, Remus Lupin is not okay, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scars, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Daddy Kink, Unhealthy Relationships, sub Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinedsalad/pseuds/ruinedsalad
Summary: Prompt: A bedtime story.Once upon a time, there was a young man who strayed from the path and dawdled in the woods. Instead of a ‘happily ever after’ and a Prince Charming, he was left with scars. This is the story of how Remus was torn to pieces, and stitched back together again.*Set Post First Wizarding War***Contains Dubious Consent, Manipulation, and Mind Games**
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Remus Lupin
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98
Collections: HP Daddy Fest 2020





	Unmade

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure this is what the prompter was expecting from this prompt, but I used it as a jumping off point. I'm 100% sure that I am going to hell for this - so I'll see you all there ;) 
> 
> Loosely inspired by the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood.
> 
> Thank you for being an awesome beta, Al <3

Remus knew from a young age he’d never have the same life as his peers. For the most part, when his friends would wake up from a bad dream, the nightmare would be over. But not for Remus. For Remus, waking up from a bad dream was just the beginning of a much longer one, in a real world full of living nightmares, with real monsters under his bed.

Even as an adult Remus couldn’t escape the so-called fairytales he’d been told as a child.

_“Remember, go straight to Grandma’s house,” Little Red’s mother cautioned. “Don’t dawdle along the way, and please don’t talk to strangers! The woods are very dangerous.”_

_“Don’t worry, Mother,” said Little Red Riding Hood, “I’ll be careful.”_

Remus remembered the last conversation he’d had with his parents when they could still look him in the eye. Before he’d met Fenrir. Before he’d become one of the monsters they’d always warned him about.

Remus sat down on the edge of his bed, his back facing the door, as the light of the waning full moon shone through the gaps in his threadbare curtains. He ran a hand through his tangled hair and sighed. His body ached, and his limbs felt heavy.

With slow, stilted movements, he lifted his arms and pulled his sweater off over his head before throwing it towards the armchair that doubled as a bedside table and washing basket. With numb fingers he untied the laces of his boots and pulled them off, leaving them at the side of his bed where he could grab them quickly and easily if he needed to.

Laying back on the bed, his feet still planted on the floor, he rested one hand against his exposed chest. He traced the tips of his fingers along the skin there, across his ribs and up over his collarbones, mapping out how his body was different from the wolf’s. He wasn’t the wolf. He wasn’t a monster. But a monster lived inside of him. At least for now though, it was quiet.

Remus closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh that held a world of worries within it. He lay there for several minutes, counting his breath as he felt his chest rise and fall. There was a draft throughout the room, coming from the broken panelling on his window, but he’d grown accustomed to that. He found the soft brush of cold air against his skin comforting.

He was just teetering on the edge of sleep when a floorboard in his room creaked, and a shadow passed across his window, blocking out the light and bringing with it a frosty chill. Remus jumped to his feet, reaching for his wand as he turned quickly to face the intruder. The shadow reached out forcefully, knocking the wand from his hand and grabbing Remus’ wrist to pull him closer.

“Now now, Little Red, is that any way to greet a _friend?_ ” the shadow growled threateningly, its voice low and with a hint of sharp teeth that scraped against Remus’ ear as it spoke.

Remus pushed back against its grip, eventually pulling his hand free when the other allowed it. He stepped back, cursing when he realised that he’d cornered himself. His eyes darted around the room, trying to find his wand in the low light.

The shadow moved forward and took hold of Remus’ chin, forcing him to look it in the face. Remus was tall. At one point, alongside The Marauders, he’d gained the confidence to stand up straight. Now, he stood without them; his shoulders hunched and his back arched. The shadow loomed over him.

 _Little Red_. There was only one person who called him that.

The figure tipped their head back and let the limited light illuminate their face. Piercing blue eyes surrounded by a sea of inky blackness stared back at Remus. Remus swallowed and tried to even out his breathing, which was catching with every intake. This seemed to only amuse the older man.

“Fenrir,” Remus said, wincing slightly at the way his own voice cracked. Fenrir’s grip on his chin tightened. “What… What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Can’t I pay an old friend a visit?” The other wolf said, his voice still low as he steadily pushed Remus up against the wall next to his bed, using the hand on Remus’ chin to lift his head up, exposing his neck. Remus’ arms stayed frozen by his side.

“Aren’t I a little _too_ old for you now, Greyback?” Remus snapped before he could stop himself.

Fenrir huffed out a single short breath of laughter as he curled his lips up over his teeth, revealing large fangs that glistened in the cold, low light.

“Is that any way to talk to the person that saved you when everyone else left?” Fenrir taunted him, his breath brushing against Remus’ lips as he spoke. Remus shivered against his will and tried to look the other man in the eye.

“You’re the reason they left! You’re the one who ruined me.” Remus spat, anger boiling up inside him, overtaking the fear he’d experienced moments ago.

Fenrir slipped his hand from Remus’ chin to his neck as he shifted forwards, pressing up against Remus fully. Remus startled slightly and tried to push himself further back against the wall to get away from him. Fenrir lifted him up slightly, forcing Remus to stand on his toes and bare his neck more unless he wanted Fenrir to cut off his air supply.

“You’re mine, Little Red, I won’t let others have you.” Fenrir murmured into Remus' ear, his teeth ghosting over the delicate, unmarred skin there.

Remus shivered. He couldn’t help it. He’d had no physical contact since… he didn’t want to think about that, but he was aching to be touched. He craved it so much he could feel it in his bones. He needed someone who understood him. Who knew what he needed. Someone he didn’t have to explain himself to.

Such a man stood before him, but Remus couldn’t bring himself to give in. Fenrir knew too much about him. He knew all his weaknesses, he knew which exact buttons to press to make Remus crumble. Fenrir knew exactly how to rip Remus apart and would leave him in tatters on the floor with no way of putting himself back together again, just for the sheer pleasure of doing so and saying that he could.

And yet when Fenrir leaned in and took Remus' lip between his own, with just a hint of sharp teeth against soft flesh, Remus didn’t pull away.

 _Idiot._ He thought as he felt himself kiss back. _Fucking idiot._ But he didn’t stop. He pressed forward into the kiss as Fenrir’s hand tightened around his throat slightly, his claw-like nails pressing into Remus’ skin. Remus shivered again. The danger of the situation caused his heart to beat faster. He could hear the blood roaring in his ears, telling him to stop, to get away, to back down, to do something other than press himself further against the larger man.

Remus didn’t listen, and as he became lightheaded, he almost forgot who he was with. He lifted his hands to hold onto the other man’s waist, startling when he felt tough worn leather instead of the soft woven silks his previous lover had preferred. He opened his eyes and pulled his hands back quickly. But Fenrir wouldn’t let him get away, he pressed Remus further up against the wall and tightened his grip around Remus’ throat even more as he pushed his tongue possessively into Remus’ mouth.

Remus fought back against him, snarling into the kiss and biting down hard onto Fenrir’s tongue and lips until his mouth and nostrils were full of the scent and taste of blood.

Fenrir pulled back and let go of Remus, who slouched back against the wall and gasped for breath as he pulled his shirt closed across his chest again. Fenrir lifted his fingers to his mouth, smearing them with blood and smiling with sick amusement.

His eyes locked with Remus’ once more.

“So, my Little Red’s got big teeth of his own now?” Fenrir mused, rubbing his blood-covered fingers and thumb together.

“What did you expect?” Remus snapped as he wiped his mouth.“You raised me after all. Of course I turned into a monster.” Fenrir laughed darkly again and shrugged off his heavy leather coat, tossing it onto the bed. Remus frowned at the thought of what his bed would smell like now. There was no escaping Fenrir Greyback.

“It’s nice to hear you credit me for once,” Fenrir replied with a snarl, “But I didn’t turn you into a monster, Remus. Your parents did that when they told you something was wrong with you. I gave you a gift, and they turned it into a curse. And those friends of yours—”

“Don’t,” Remus interrupted sharply.

“They thought they were helping you by making you feel normal.”

“I said _don’t,_ ” Remus growled.

“You’re not normal, Little Red,” Fenrir said. He moved closer once more, this time placing a hand on Remus’ chest to push him back against the wall. “You’re _special_.”

“Shut up,” Remus said, his voice shaking slightly as Fenrir leaned in closer, brushing their noses together in a way that was reminiscent of a happier time in Remus’ life.

“Tell me, Little Red, did he make you feel normal? Did he make you feel loved?” Fenrir’s breath ghosted over Remus’ lips. Remus closed his eyes, trying to shut the older man out. Calloused hands wrapped around his wrists and lifted them above his head, pinning them against the wall. Remus didn’t try to stop it, and he held his head still as Fenrir pressed a fleeting, blood-stained kiss against his jaw.

“But you’re not normal, Remus.” Fenrir growled, lifting his head to press his fangs into Remus’ bottom lip, cutting open the soft flesh with the sharp tips of his teeth, leaving two bloodied wounds in their wake. “You’re special.”

Remus hissed as a sharp pain rang out from his lip, and he turned his head as the other man lapped at the cuts. Remus pushed against the other’s hands and lifted his chin, once again trying to pull away from him. But Fenrir tightened his grip and held Remus still.

Fenrir pressed himself flush against Remus as he moved his mouth to Remus’ neck. Fenrir held Remus’ wrists higher above his head and moved them into one hand. Remus tried to fight against Fenrir’s grip, but the other wolf held him tightly against the wall, using his weight to keep Remus pinned. He tugged the collar of Remus’ shirt away from his neck, revealing the deep, angry scar that he’d bestowed upon Remus many years ago. Remus felt Fenrir’s smirk grow as he looked at his handiwork.

“I always knew you were special,” Fenrir said, his voice reverent as he traced the bite with his fingertip. Remus tried not to react. He tried to shut out Fenrir’s voice and ignore the way he was being touched and spoken about — like he was a masterpiece hung in a gallery to be admired and adored. His chest shook as he exhaled and closed his eyes. He could feel Fenrir’s breath ghosting over the healed scar as he said, “That’s why I chose you. I didn’t make you special, Little Red, you always had potential, but I made you into someone that could achieve great things. I created you, and you’ve grown beautifully.”

“You say that like you had anything to do with who I’ve become,” Remus said through gritted teeth as he stared over Fenrir’s shoulder, refusing to look at him. The other man just laughed.

“You said so yourself, Remus, _I raised you_. I spent time with you, I understand you. Which is more than you can say for your parents. They just wanted to lock you away like a wild, rabid animal. Are you forgetting who it was that came to your side during those nights? Do you try and pretend you were alone every full moon before your _friends_ worked out your secret?”

Remus stared up at the moon through his open window. It was just past full now, and he had just had his first full moon in years without his friends by his side. It would be like this from now on. He’d have to choose to either spend the night cold and alone, with no sense of control or anyone to keep him and others safe, or choose to spend it with the man that caused this in the first place. The man who looked Remus in the eye and was amazed, not frightened, by the monster that stood before him. His parents hadn’t been able to do that, even when he looked human. _At least with Fenrir,_ he thought, _we’ll be too busy tearing each other apart to hurt anyone else._

Remus slumped back against the wall and sighed, deflating as the fight went out of him.

“Ah, so you do remember,” the other wolf mocked. “Do we have an agreement then?”

“You want me to say I’ll join your pack? Because I won’t.” Remus snapped, turning his face back towards Fenrir to look him in the eye. The other man smiled, baring his teeth.

“No, Little Red, you’re too good for that. But you will spend the next full moon with me,” he commanded, and Remus couldn’t bring himself to argue. Fenrir lifted his hand to stroke Remus’ cheek almost tenderly as he wiped away a stray tear with his thumb. Remus hadn’t even realised he’d started crying. “You won’t be alone,” Fenrir said, his voice deceptively soft.

That was all it took to make Remus crumble.

His shoulders shook as he cried, only being held up by the other wolf’s grip on his wrists, which was unrelenting. He dropped his head, resting his forehead heavily against Fenrir’s shoulder. Fenrir moved his hand from Remus’ cheek into his hair, running his dirt-covered hands through Remus’ sandy curls. Remus hated himself for the way he leaned into the touch, craving the rare tenderness it brought with it.

Several moments passed.

The grip on Remus’ hair tightened as Fenrir lifted Remus’ head from his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

“Stop crying,” Fenrir ordered. One last tear fell from Remus’ eyes, and Fenrir reached out to stop it, digging his nail into the soft skin.

Remus winced, his face stung as Fenrir’s claws cut into the flesh, and a trickle of blood and tears made its way down Remus’ cheek.

“What did I always tell you?” Fenrir said as he watched the beads of blood well up along Remus’ cheekbone. When Remus didn’t answer immediately, the older man pressed his thumb into the lesion. Remus gasped and winced, straightening up again and tilting his head back against the wall.

“They’re not worth my tears,” Remus repeated from memory, his voice cracked as he thought about the times he’d sat alone, waiting for the shift to happen, crying into the darkness, before Fenrir would appear and coax him through the change, staying by his side the entire time.

Everyone else left, but Fenrir never had. He never would.

“Good boy,” Fenrir praised. He looked Remus up and down approvingly, taking in the faint scars that littered Remus’ chest. Some familiar to him, others not. Remus shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and tried to pull his hands free once more to cover himself up. “Did they do this to you? Those _friends_ of yours?” Fenrir asked, letting go of Remus’ wrists to track the faint lines with his nail until they too became raised welts on his skin.

Remus’ breath shuddered as he arched his back, wanting to pull back from the pain, but not believing he deserved to. He pulled his shirt closed.

“Don’t worry, Little Red,” Fenrir said, leaning in once more, “I’ll take care of you. You’ll forget all about them soon.”

Remus whimpered at the thought and tipped his head back as Fenrir pulled him close once more and sunk his teeth into his neck — over the mark he’d left years ago.

“Fu-uck,” Remus cried out staggeringly as Fenrir bit down harder and held Remus tighter against his body. Eventually Remus lifted his hands, clinging to the older man’s biceps to keep himself upright as he grew lightheaded again.

Fenrir’s lips and teeth travelled up and down Remus’ neck, leaving a wake of cuts and bruises behind them. Remus’ breath caught each time Fenrir pressed his teeth into Remus’ skin, and he sighed with relief every time the man relented and switched to running his tongue over each new wound.

Remus clenched and unclenched his fists, his fingers digging into the rough fabric of Fenrir’s shirt as he held onto the other man desperately.

“I hate you,” Remus panted out roughly as Fenrir moved his hands to Remus’ waist, wrapping them tightly around his hips as he pulled him closer. Remus felt Fenrir’s hardness push up against his own. Until that point, Remus could convince himself he wasn’t feeling anything, that he was numb to the other man’s ministrations. He could pretend the rough calloused fingertips and biting nails didn’t send sparks of adrenaline through him, awakening parts of himself that had laid dormant for months. But now? Now he could feel the heat coming off of the older man as he aligned their bodies and pressed their lips together in a deep, blood-stained kiss.

Fenrir swallowed each and every sound Remus allowed himself to make. Remus felt scorched and devoured as Fenrir bit down harshly on Remus’ lip, making him cry out as his flesh tore once more, marked by two more cuts from Fenrir’s fangs. Fenrir pulled back slowly, leaving Remus panting as he smirked down at him.

“Now we match,” Fenrir said, tapping a finger against his own lips where Remus had bitten him and left his mark behind.

Something about seeing the rough split in Fenrir’s lip, knowing that he’d caused it, that he’d marked Fenrir in the same way the older man had marked him, sent Remus’ blood rushing through his veins.

Remus stared at Fenrir’s lips hungrily, running his tongue over his own. With a growl, he wrapped his hand around the back of Fenrir’s neck and pulled him in for another searing kiss.

Blood mixed with desperation as they kissed deeply. Remus felt a rush every time his tongue traced the wounds on Fenrir’s lips, and he bit down on them again and again, moaning softly as he felt the flesh give way under his teeth. Fenrir’s hand tightened around Remus’ hips as he pulled Remus against him, lifting him up until his feet were off the floor and he had to wrap his legs around Fenrir’s hips, bringing them even closer together.

Fenrir let out a deep, rumbling moan as he pressed Remus back against the wall and he rocked his hips up, his clothed erection rubbing against Remus’. Remus moaned into the kiss and tugged at Fenrir’s hair, pulling the older man’s head back roughly. Fenrir panted raggedly, a smirk fixed on his lips as he looked up at Remus, raising an eyebrow at Remus’ attempts at control.

Remus stared down at Fenrir and felt his cheeks heat up as he realised he’d forced the older wolf to bare his throat. Remus held his breath and waited for Fenrir’s reaction. Fenrir’s lip curled, challenging Remus to continue.

 _Fuck it,_ Remus thought, as he wrapped the long strands of hair around his fist and tugged again, muscle memory taking over as he closed his eyes and imagined someone else’s hair running through his fingers.

Fenrir snarled and bared his teeth. Remus’ eyes snapped open quickly, his brief fantasy ruined.

“Don’t you dare think about him.” Fenrir warned, keeping eye contact with Remus as he rocked against him, forcing him to focus on who he was really with. Remus bit back the moan that threatened to rise from his throat. “He’s gone, Little Red, it’s just you and me left,” Fenrir said mockingly. Remus growled and tugged the older man’s hair again.

“Fuck you,” Remus snapped, before leaning down to kiss Fenrir again in an attempt to shut him up. He winced as the other man’s coarse beard rubbed against his injured skin, but he didn’t back down. Fenrir’s grip around his waist tightened as he pulled Remus away from the wall and turned them around. Remus let go of Fenrir’s hair and grabbed his shoulders to stop himself from slipping, but he needn’t have bothered.

In a single movement, Fenrir dropped Remus and pushed him to the ground. Remus barely had time to wince as his back hit the rough floorboards before Fenrir was climbing on top of him, pushing Remus’ shirt off of his shoulders and leaving him exposed.

Fenrir leaned over him, the dark glint in his eye shining as he took in the image of Remus spread out on the floor, bathed in moonlight. Remus’ chest rose and fell quickly from a mix of adrenaline and fear as Fenrir dragged his nails down Remus’ chest, leaving rough raised marks behind. Remus arched up into the touch and moaned as Fenrir traced over his nipple with the tip of his nail.

“Could he do this to you?” Fenrir asked, his lip curling in disgust at the thought.

“I thought,” Remus panted out, “I thought you didn’t want me to think about him?”

Fenrir’s nail bit into Remus’ chest, cutting him open once more, right over his heart. Remus hissed and tried to sit up, but Fenrir forced him back down with a hand around his neck.

“Did he make you feel like this?” Fenrir asked again. Remus stared up at him, teeth gritted. Fenrir stroked the scar on Remus’ neck possessively with his thumb.

“No,” he replied eventually, “he didn’t make me feel this way,” and it was true. Sirius had always made Remus feel safe, and secure, and although they’d never managed to say it, Remus felt loved when he was with him. Right up until he hadn’t.

Fenrir smirked, pleased with Remus’ response. He let go of Remus’ throat and leaned over him again, pressing his lips against the mark on Remus’ neck. Remus tipped his head back slightly and lifted his hands to Fenrir’s shoulders again, digging his nails into the muscle there. Fenrir let out a low growl as he sat up straight again, a glimpse of canine flashing in the moonlight before he lifted his shirt up over his head, tossing it across the room.

Remus' breath caught in his throat. He wanted to be disgusted by who was in front of him, but years of fighting and winning showed on Fenrir’s skin and in the toned muscle that flexed as Remus unconsciously traced his hand down the other man’s chest. Fenrir wrapped his fingers around Remus’ wrist guiding his hand further down. Remus looked away

“No need to be shy, _darling_ ,” Fenrir said, rocking his hips forward into Remus’ hand. Remus didn’t try to pull away or stop him. “I know what you want, what you need.”

“Fuck off,” Remus said, but his voice was already losing the bite and force it was previously laced with. Fenrir just laughed cruelly.

“Did he ever do this for you? Did he ever give you what you need, what you crave, deep down?”

“Shut the fuck up about him!” Remus snapped as he sat up again and tried to shove the bigger man off of him. Fenrir just laughed at him and grabbed Remus’ wrists again, forcing his arms back down by his sides.

“You know what I want to hear, _Little One_. Just say it, and I’ll leave your precious memories alone,” Fenrir offered, leaning in close to Remus, his breath brushing across Remus’ lips. Remus seethed more.

“Fuck you,” he said coldly. His hair, now slick with sweat stuck to his forehead and he shook his head to get it out of his eyes. “You disgust me,”

“Ah,” Fenrir said, leaning in to press his lips against Remus’ coaxing him into a kiss that stole his breath once more as Fenrir reopened the wounds on Remus’ lips. “But not as much as you disgust yourself,”

“I hate you,” Remus replied with venom.

“I know,” Fenrir returned, his lips curing into a smile that revealed his sharp teeth again. Remus closed the gap between them quickly, licking over the other man’s long canines before sucking Fenrir’s lip into his mouth, worrying it with his own teeth until all he could taste was the metallic tang of blood. Fenrir let go of Remus’ wrists and pushed his button-down off of him completely, making Remus shiver at the sudden chill on his exposed arms.

Remus pulled back from the kiss, his hair falling in front of his eyes again, obscuring his view, as he ducked his head.

“I hate them too,” he whispered to himself. Fenrir’s fingers wrapped around Remus’ chin again, almost tenderly this time as Remus lifted his gaze to meet Fenrir’s.

“Who do you hate?” Fenrir asked, coaxing the answer out of Remus with soft touches.

“All of them,” Remus replied quietly. “They left me.”

“That’s right,” Fenrir praised. “They left you. And now it’s just you and me.”

“You and me,” Remus repeated, looking up at Fenrir with wide eyes. Fenrir smiled, not unkindly, as he pressed light kisses to the cuts on Remus’ cheekbones, his lips, and finally on the mark on his neck.

Remus’ eyes fluttered closed once more and he sighed with relief as Fenrir wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

“You’re mine, Little Red,” Fenrir said, his teeth brushing against Remus’ ear and making the other man shiver as Fenrir held him close, stroking his hair.

“Yes, Daddy,” Remus replied.

Fenrir let out a deep growl from the back of his throat, as if something snapped inside of him, and he pushed Remus back down to the floor and towered over him. Remus winced and swore as his head hit the wooden floorboards, pain ringing out from the back of his head. Fleetingly, Remus worried if he’d messed up, if he’d insulted the other man further, that he’d made Fenrir want to leave him too.

But Fenrir didn’t leave. He rushed forward and pressed his lips against Remus’, sucking hard. Every moan Remus released was swallowed by the man on top of him as he devoured Remus. He tried to keep up, to give back as good as he got, but when Fenrir deepened the kiss and rocked his hips down against Remus’, Remus melted into the floor, his muscles flexing and relaxing repeatedly as he lifted his hips to meet Fenrir’s, the barrier of their clothing adding another layer of roughness and frustration as Remus desperately tried to feel _something_.

Fenrir’s lips travelled down Remus’ neck once more, and across his collarbones. Leaving bite mark after bite mark, he made Remus squirm under him, his pained whimpers turning into moans. Fenrir hummed appreciatively, as he ran his tongue along Remus’ ribs, making the younger man shiver, his stomach fluttering as he gasped roughly. He rocked his hips up, trying to find contact with the man above him, but Fenrir moved out of the way, not allowing Remus the satisfaction he desired.

“You need to work harder than that, Little Red,” Fenrir said with a smirk as he traced his thumb over Remus’ injured lip. Remus nodded. Anything to not be alone.

Fenrir sat up and back on his haunches once more, staring down at Remus as he lay spread out on the floor. Remus squirmed, self-conscious of his body as Fenrir slowly surveyed him. Remus looked down at himself, his skin — pale enough to reflect the moonlight — contrasted against the deep, dark marks Fenrir littered across his body. Remus watched as Fenrir’s fingers traced along the lines of his hips and ghosted over his crotch.

Desperately, Remus rocked up against his hand, his cock pressing tightly against the confines of his trousers.

“Please,” Remus whimpered. Fenrir pulled his hand away and Remus shook with disappointment. Blood was still rushing through his ears and the tang of it still lingered on his lips. He sat up quickly, and tucked his head into Fenrir’s neck, burying his face in the loose strands of hair that fell over the other man’s shoulder. “Please,” he repeated, his voice cracking.

Fenrir huffed out of amusement and twisted a handful of Remus’ curls between his fingers as he pulled him away from his hiding spot.

“You know what to do,” he said. Remus nodded, his hands shaking slightly as he moved them towards the fastenings on Fenrir’s trousers, tugging them open. Fenrir growled warningly. “You know what to say first, Little Red,” he said, fingers tightening around the hair he held. Remus swore under his breath and hissed as Fenrir pulled his head back when he tried to bury his face again.

Remus stared up at him, meeting the older man’s eye in a challenge. Fenrir just continued to smirk, to look down at him expectantly.

“You know what I want to hear,” Fenrir prompted, leaning in as he licked up the length of Remus’ neck slowly. Remus’ eyes shut as he let himself fall into the sensations of being touched.

“Yes, Daddy,” Remus whispered.

“Good boy,” Fenrir praised, “Now ask for what you want, and I’ll consider it.”

Remus sighed with relief.

“Stay, Daddy,” Remus pleaded. “Stay, and let me suck your cock.” He reached for Fenrir’s trousers again, tugging them down over his hips slightly, revealing another inch of skin which he immediately pressed his lips to. The older man moaned lowly as Remus’ lips travelled along his stomach, tracing the line of his happy trail as Remus bent over, contorting himself in his attempt to get his mouth on Fenrir’s cock.

Remus could feel Fenrir’s eyes on him as he tried to push the other man’s trousers down further, eager to get to the thick member underneath. He sank his teeth into Fenrir’s hip in frustration, making the older man curse and tug him away.

Remus’ eyes watered as he looked up at Fenrir, his breath shaking.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, Little Red. As much as I’d love to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, I have other plans for tonight.”

Remus squirmed on the spot and attempted to spread his legs wider to relieve the pressure on his aching cock.

“Turn over,” Fenrir ordered as he stood up, and pushed his trousers down to his knees. Remus only caught a glimpse of what he desired before he was being roughly pulled to his feet and flipped around.

“Hey—!” Remus protested as Fenrir pushed him up against the windows. The windowsill pressed uncomfortably into his hips, forcing him to bend over slightly and rest a hand on the cold windowpane to stop himself from going headfirst through the glass.

“You were taking too long,” Fenrir growled, stroking his hand down Remus’ back. “I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

“S-Sorry, Daddy,” Remus stuttered out, his breath steaming up a patch of the window as he spoke.

“Good boy,” Fenrir said again. Remus cursed himself for the way the praise sent shivers down his spine and made him tingle from his head to his toes. Remus stayed still as Fenrir roughly pulled the remainder of his clothes off, leaving Remus shivering for a different reason. “You’re so small,” the older wolf said, running his hands down Remus’ thighs.

“Isn’t that how you like it?” Remus asked. It was easier to talk back when he wasn’t facing the man. “Small and weak?”

“You’re not weak, Remus.” Fenrir corrected him as he dragged his nails up and down Remus’ back, making the other man hiss and whimper as he arched into the touch. “You lived through this war, and by my side, you’ll live through a lot more. You’re a survivor, Little One.”

“So are cockroaches,” Remus replied, “That doesn’t mean anything.”

Fenrir leaned in, his reflection joining Remus’ in the darkened window. As he moved forward, his hips pressed against Remus’, and he circled them slowly — a promise of what was to come.

“Is that how you see us, Remus? Are we vermin?”

“Yes,” Remus replied breathlessly, feeling as though the response was punched out of him. He dropped his head, unable to look at their reflection any longer. “We should be destroyed,” he whispered, clenching his fist tightly.

“Do you want me to destroy you, Remus?” Fenrir asked, wrapping his hand around Remus' neck, his fingernails biting at the flesh. Remus felt his pulse quicken and beat harder as he put himself in Fenrir’s hands.

“Yes,” Remus repeated.

“Yes, _what?_ ” Fenrir growled as he threatened to take his hand away from Remus’ throat. Remus reached up quickly, holding Fenrir’s hand there, keeping the pressure on his arteries, making his heart beat faster, making him feel alive for the first time in a long time.

“Yes, Daddy,” Remus pleaded. “You made me. Please…” _Destroy me,_ Remus thought. Fenrir’s grip tightened again and two stray tears fell from Remus’ eyes again as he tilted his head back against Fenrir’s shoulder and let the sensation of claws threatening to pierce his throat overtake him.

Fenrir laughed cruelly and released his grip just as Remus felt himself about to tip over the edge.

“I’m the only one that can give you this.” Fenrir reminded Remus. “No one else. Only I can unmake you.” Remus nodded weakly and dropped his head forward, holding onto the windowsill to keep himself up.

Fenrir pulled Remus backwards by his hips, unbalancing him and forcing him to bend over fully.

“No begging to be allowed to cast fancy charms this time, Little One?” Fenrir teased as he rubbed his dry thumb over Remus’ hole. Remus trembled, but didn’t pull away.

“You threw my wand away, I can’t cast anything even if I want to,” Remus explained, hating himself more with every admission Fenrir pulled from him. “You never let me cast anything anyway, sick fuck.”

“You didn’t want to, or you would have disobeyed me, and you still don’t want to — you wouldn’t let me do this if you did,” Fenrir teased as he pushed a dry finger into Remus, making his hips stutter and his hands tighten into fists again.

“— _Fuck!_ ” Remus cursed loudly, before biting down on his tongue. Fenrir sighed with satisfaction.

“There’s my boy,” Fenrir said proudly.

“Fu-fuck you,” Remus panted out, his voice rough as he tried to get used to the intrusion. Fenrir twisted his fingers into Remus’ hair again and pulled it sharply, making the other man cry out once more.

“You _really_ shouldn’t talk to me like that, Little One,” Fenrir warned darkly, tugging on Remus’ hair at the same time as he pushed his finger deeper into the other man. Remus’ voice cracked as he tried to pant out a response, his back arching painfully as he pushed his hips back into the intrusion whilst Fenrir held his head back.

“Sh-shit… okay… Fu-fuck you, _Daddy_.” Remus hissed in between ragged breaths.

“Better,” Fenrir praised, before stepping away once more and releasing Remus, pulling his hands away completely. Remus sagged against the windowsill and bit back a pitiful whine at being discarded so quickly.

“What the—?”

“Get your wand, Remus,” Fenrir instructed, “If you really want this, go and get your wand.”

Remus looked over his shoulder at the other man, casting his gaze up and down him, confused. Several moments passed as they stared at one another, Fenrir kept his eyes fixed on Remus’, whilst Remus tried to catch his breath.

Eventually, and on shaking legs, Remus pushed himself away from the wall and walked over to the other side of the room where Fenrir had knocked the wand out of his hand. He found it almost instantly, waiting for him next to his armchair-nightstand-hybrid. A wave of relief ran over him as he laid his eyes on it and picked it up quickly, hurrying back to the window — to the other man. He tried to kid himself that his haste was due to adrenaline, nothing more, but his heart skipped a beat when he saw the older man’s lips curl up into a proud smile.

Fenrir stepped closer again, crowding Remus back up against the window, the windowsill digging into the small of Remus back.

“Those charms of yours,” Fenrir said, running his fingers along Remus’ jawline. “Use them now.” Remus nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on the charms instead of the man in front of him.

Charms cast, Remus opened his eyes. Instantly, his eyes met Fenrir’s which were filled with a depraved hunger. Remus felt himself heat up quickly under the intense gaze, arousal pooling in his stomach and Fenrir leaned in and took his mouth once more. Remus’ lips were assaulted by a mix of teeth and tongue which coaxed moan after moan out of him as he kissed the older man back. Large hands and rough fingers made their way through Remus’ hair again, snagging on the curls as Fenrir moved them to Remus’ neck, his shoulders, and down his back, eventually settling tightly around Remus’ hips.

Fenrir broke the kiss up with short sharp bites, reopening the wounds on Remus’ lips and sucking the bruised flesh until Remus was shaking underneath him. Remus swore quietly as they parted briefly before Remus turned himself around again to face the window.

Remus watched their reflection as Fenrir leaned down and hooked his chin over Remus’ shoulder, his hands moving from Remus’ hips to his arse. Hot hands pressed against sensitive flesh as Fenrir rubbed two fingers around Remus’ hole that now glistened with the lube Remus had charmed into existence.

“I’m going to enjoy this, Little Red,” Fenrir said, his voice low and gravelly as he slowly pushed two fingers inside Remus.

Remus cried out a deep and broken moan, reaching back with one hand to grab hold of Fenrir’s head and hold him close, his fingers getting caught in the man’s tangled locks.

“G-Go steady… Please, Daddy,” Remus asked. “It… I haven’t… not for a long time…” Remus stammered, his sentence fading out into a moan as Fenrir’s fingers pushed in deeper, reaching for that spot inside of him.

“Did your precious pureblood never do this for you?” Fenrir asked. Remus shook his head as Fenrir’s fingers twisted inside of him, pressing up against that spot that made him shudder with pleasure as stars filled his vision.

“Did you do this to him?” Fenrir asked, raising an eyebrow as he caught Remus’ eye in their reflection. Remus nodded quickly.

“Wanted—” he panted out, “Wanted to be in control…” his breath hitched as he met Fenrir’s gaze and he swallowed deeply.

“And now?” Fenrir asked, starting to move his fingers a little quicker as Remus’ hips shifted back again and again to meet them.

Remus shook his head.

“I don’t want to be in control anymore,” he said roughly. “Just… take over, Daddy.”

“Yes, Little One,” Fenrir said, a growl just emerging at the end of his words.

Remus tipped his head back against Fenrir’s shoulder once more and tightened his grip on Fenrir’s hair, holding him close, their bodies touching from top to bottom and Fenrir added another finger, stretching Remus out so completely.

Remus could feel his climax pooling in his stomach. His brow furrowed in an attempt to hold it back.

“Please, Daddy,” he whimpered quietly, his lips brushing against Fenrir’s jaw. He didn’t know what he was begging for now — for Fenrir to stop? To make him come? To hold him on the edge like he’d done before, holding him back from giving in to his body’s demands? His chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to keep himself together.

Fenrir’s free hand ghosted over Remus’ chest before wrapping itself around his throat again. Remus shivered in delight as Fenrir’s hand rested heavily across his windpipe. He sunk into the sensation, focusing only on the other man's hands.

No sooner had he relaxed into it, did Fenrir pull his fingers free, leaving Remus empty and desperate, chasing the feeling of being full — the need to be so totally overcome.

“Ah, Little Red,” Fenrir said, his voice barely above a whisper as he pulled his hips back slightly, giving himself room to rub the head of his cock around Remus’ hole. Remus tried to push back against it, eager to be filled again.

Fenrir growled, unable to hold back any longer — and not willing to even if he could, Remus thought — as he pushed himself inside Remus.

Remus cried out, his voice cracking until it gave out completely. His breath came short and fast as he tried to adjust to the feeling. It had been so long, and he was so desperate for it. Hard heat filled him up, stretching him in ways he hadn’t prepared himself for.

Remus could feel Fenrir everywhere. The older man still held his throat tightly, holding him on the precipice of consciousness, occasionally coaxing Remus back to the real world before taking him further into the darkness each time. Fenrir’s breath hit the sensitive skin on Remus’ neck, brushing over and caressing the torn skin around the mark that had changed him inside and out. He held onto Fenrir’s arm with one hand and his hair with the other, clinging to him as Fenrir held him tightly — securely, against him.

More growls escaped Fenrir’s lips as he began rocking his hips, pressing even deeper into Remus, making the younger man moan earnestly.

“That’s it pup,” Fenrir growled into his ear, “I’m going to mark you on the inside too, you’ll never forget who you belong to.”

Remus shook his head vehemently.

“No, Daddy…” Remus sighed out between moans, “I won’t… I belong here, I belong with you… to you… I swear…”

“Good boy,” Fenrir praised, making Remus shiver with pleasure. He let go of Remus' throat and pushed him forwards again, bending him over the windowsill once more. Remus rested his cheek against the cold glass, not bothering to hold himself up properly as Fenrir fucked into him repeatedly. The sharp chill was a welcome sensation on Remus’ burning cheeks.

In their reflection, Remus caught sight of Fenrir watching himself fuck Remus, and Remus heaved a deep sigh of pleasure again, clenching around the older man, making Fenrir moan and growl. His hips moved quicker, fucking into Remus over and over again, hitting that spot inside of him that made pleasure erupt from every pore in Remus’ body.

“I… Fuck… I’m gonna—” Remus panted out, reaching to take hold of his prick and stroke it in time with Fenrir’s quick, deep, thrusts.

“Not until I say, Remus,” Fenrir snapped, slapping Remus’ hand away forcefully and pinning it against the glass again. Remus whimpered and ducked his head submissively.

“Y-yes, Daddy,” he said, overwhelmed by the thought of Fenrir controlling not only his movements, but his reactions too.

Fenrir smiled and kissed the back of Remus’ neck fleetingly, before pressing his teeth into Remus’ flesh, leaving another bite, as deep as the first he’d ever given the younger man. Remus screamed out in pleasure, arching his back and flexing his fingers and toes as Fenrir quickened his pace. Every cry of pleasure was cut off and replaced by a new one each time Fenrir’s hips snapped against Remus’. There would be bruises for sure, and Remus couldn’t bring himself to care as his head swam with only the thought of finishing, of finally letting go, and of Fenrir filling him up completely.

He didn’t have to wait long. Fenrir’s hips began to falter, becoming short sharp stabs as he buried himself inside Remus’ body, moaning and growling louder with each passing moment.

“I want you to come from this,” Fenrir growled, emphasising each word with a thrust “I want you to come only from the pleasure I give you.” Remus swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Please, Daddy,” he begged. Fenrir pressed his fingers into Remus’ wrist and waist, holding him still as he pressed forward into him, somehow getting even deeper than before. Remus clenched around him again, trying to keep him there, as deep as he could, whimpering with each minute movement as the head of Fenrir’s cock brushed against his abused prostate.

“Now, Little One,” Fenrir ordered, with a final thrust of his hips, before spilling inside of him, hot and wet, marking Remus inherently as his. Remus collapsed into Fenrir’s chest as his own orgasm overtook him.

When Remus came to, he was lying across his bed, the scratch of his tired wool blanket itching his bare skin where it rubbed against old and new wounds. He sat up quickly, regretting it instantly as pain shot through his lower back and spine. He winced and laid back down.

“Steady now, Pup,” a familiar voice said from above him. Sitting next to his head Fenrir, now dressed, was hunched over slightly, looking down endearingly at Remus as he traced the marks he’d left on Remus’ cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah, that nickname is not staying,” Remus croaked out, rolling over onto his side to get a little closer to the other man. He pressed his face into Fenrir’s thigh.

“That’s not your decision to make,” Fenrir said as he curled a strand of Remus’ hair around his finger. “You’re quite something when you give in to your impulses, Little Red. You should give up control more often,” he stroked his fingers down Remus’ neck and traced his fingers along the ridges of Remus’ skin where the old bite mark met the new. “Come with me, Little One. We can leave this all behind. We can build a new life. You won’t have to think about them. You won’t be alone ever again.”

Remus looked around his bare flat. It was all he could afford these days, and even then just barely. He shared a bathroom with his neighbours, the roof leaked, the windows didn’t close properly, and it was always cold. It was barely a house, let alone a home.

And he was so alone.

He looked back at the older man. Fenrir looked down at him expectantly, there was a glint in his eye, but Remus did dare think it was hope.

“I…” Remus began.

“Think about it,” Fenrir ordered, his hand lifting from Remus’ body. “You have until the next full moon. You can tell me your answer then.” He stood up then, the bed creaking as his weight shifted.

“You’ll come back then?” Remus asked, frustrated with himself at how desperate he sounded.

“Of course, Little One,” Fenrir replied, looking over his shoulder at Remus as he ran his tongue over his canine. “You’re mine.” And with that, he walked out of Remus’ flat without another backwards glance. Remus was almost glad for that, actually. It meant he didn’t have the chance to grovel at the other man’s feet or beg him to stay.

Remus lay still on his bed well into the morning hours after Fenrir had left. The moonlight was replaced by the harsh, cold glare of the winter sun, which shone through the window and blinded him. He rolled over on the bed to bury his face in the blankets but instead came into contact with tough leather — Fenrir’s coat. He wrapped his hands around it and pulled it close. It smelled deeply of Fenrir; dirt and smoke mixed with the remnants of an evergreen. He held it to his face. Fenrir’s scent had always reminded Remus of deep, ever-expanding forests, dense with trees.

It was almost funny, he thought, that Fenrir could appear as both the Hero Huntsman and the Evil Wolf in his story.

 _There, there child_. The story went. _You’ve learned an important lesson. Thank goodness you shouted loud enough for this kind woodsman to hear you._

Remus spent the rest of the day laying there, thinking about Fenrir’s promise that he’d never be alone again. That he wouldn’t have to worry, not about other people or himself. He wouldn’t have to keep himself on this exhaustingly tight lead. He thought about his answer to Fenrir’s question, whether or not he could leave his remnants of a life and join Fenrir, wherever he would be.

_The woodsman knocked out the wolf and carried him deep into the forest where he wouldn’t bother people any longer._

By the time the next full moon had risen in the sky, Remus knew his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
